Akatsuki: Gay Straight Alliance (GSA)
by TheSlyMistress
Summary: By chance 10 people come to a meeting and the rest is history. Akatsuki couples: PeinKo, KisaIta, SasoDei, KakuHida, & ZetTobi.


Deidara is born to socialize. He was made to be free and loud, that's what he believed. At his old school, in the city, they loved him. They enjoyed how loud he was and how good his artwork was. He had won every art show he ever participated in. Everyone loved his ideas and views about art. To him art is fleeting, for the moment and should not be saved or cherished in museums.

Sadly, those days are over, now that his parents want to move to the suburbs. At home was fine, but Deidara didn't know anyone over the summer. Everyone he knew was in the city, which he only got to go to every once in awhile. Deidara is starting his freshman year, without knowing anyone.

Deidara strolls into Konoha high. It's the first day of school and naturally everyone has their cliques from middle school. They're sitting by the lockers or eating breakfast in cafeteria. Deidara knows no one, and there isn't a person who seems to be his cup of tea. The kids on the bus thought he was a girl, which didn't make things so much better. Deidara has a delicate beauty about him. He knows this and he owns it. He's pretty.

Deidara gets to school twenty minutes before first period stars. He stares at his watch and tries to think of something to do till class starts. His first period is science, but since it's the first day they have to go to homeroom. Maybe he could go to the art room and do art? The problem is he doesn't know where the art room is.

Deidara could ask someone, but no one seemed nice enough to tell him. So he decides to find out on his own. He strolls around the room looking for the art room. He heads down A hall and he doesn't see anything. He tries K hall, which is the main hall of the school, but that just runs into the back of the school, where the student parking lot is in view. Deidara lets out a sigh. He has wasted ten minutes roaming the halls, but he needs to find the art room.

Deidara decides to finally ask someone. He approaches a girl, who looks artistic, that sits on the floor. She has purple hair and sits in front of the locker staring into a deep book. He brownish green eyes seemed focused on the pages, and when he studded her face more Deidara can make out that she has a piercing right under her lips.

Deidara looks down on her and says "Hi."

Konan looks up from her book. She stares at the boy in front of her, what did he want? "How may I help you." She turns her head back to her book and marks her space with her bookmark. She looks back to the boy who doesn't speak. "Did you need something." She tries to get some words out of the boy.

"Oh yes, yeah. So I was wondering where could I...go. I'm looking to work on stuff in the art room, yeah." Deidara smiled. "My name is Deidara by the way." Deidara notices the girl has a strong voice. She seems like she doesn't take anyone's shit, which would probably explain why she's alone.

"Well Deidara my name is Konan, and the art room is closed before school." Konan says. "I tried to go earlier, but it's shut down on the first day. I don't think it opens until the a week after school starts in the morning, but it's open after school."

"So are you a freshman?" Deidara sighs and collapses to his but next her.

"Yes." She says. "Are you new here, or are you an upperclassman." She wonders did she look like the type of person, who allows people to just sit next to her.

"I'm a freshman and I just moved here from the city." Deidara says. "Do you have any friends?"

"I don't need friends." Konan says as she pulls and apple from her book bag and bites into it. "Would you like an apple?"

"Umm… no thanks, yeah." Deidara says. "I have a snack." Deidara reaches into his book bag and grabs a pear. "So why don't you have any friends?"

"Because I don't need to have lots of friends. Self acceptance is key." Konan takes a giant bite into her apple. "I mean you don't have any friends either so I guess we're in the same boat." Konan has never been a big people person. She can socialize when she wants to, but for the most part she preferred to stay quiet and reserved.

"I see, hmm." Deidara bites into his pear and looks down the hall with a not all their gaze. "Who do you have for homeroom?"

"I have Mrs. Kurenai." She says.

"So do I." Deidara says.

"Oh what luck you have." She tucks her book in her bag. There's no way she's going to get any reading done taking to Deidara.

"Hey. Well since you don't have any friends and I don't have any... let's be friends." Deidara suggests.

Konan gives him an odd look. No has ever just walked up to her and asked her to be their friend. Deidara seems like a nice boy, but that doesn't mean she wants to be friends with him. She begins to debate. If she does become friends with him, she won't have to deal with sitting alone at lunch, if he had the same lunch period. "What lunch period do you have." She asks.

"B." Deidara says.

"Oh okay, sure we can be friends." Konan smiles. She has B lunch as well.

The warning bell rings, which mean that they have five minutes till class start. Konan starts grabbing her items. She's ready to head to class, but Deidara seems to be in a panic.

"Oh god we're late, yeah." Deidara covers his mouth. "We're late on the first day, Konan."

"We're not late. That's the warning bell. It means head to class, it's about to start in five minutes. Come Deidara." She motions Deidara to come over and they head over to homeroom.

On their way to class there was a sign of different clubs. Deidara stops and looks over them. One came to his mind. "Oh you have a gay straight alliance."

"Yeah." Konan laughed. "No one ever goes and I hear it's social suicide."

"Well we should go, yeah." Deidara says. "They have a meeting for the first day of school so we can get to know each other and create a safe heaven, yeah."

"Are you gay?" Konan asks.

"Yeah." Deidara says proudly.

"Well I'm not gay." Konan says.

"It's a gay straight alliance." Deidara says. "So you can still come and be apart of it."

"Fine. We can go after school." Konan said.

"Good. Cuz they have pizza, hmm." Deidara smiled.

"Okay let's go before we're late." Konan grabs Deidara and drags him to their homeroom.

GSA

Itachi hates school. He had to learn stuff that he knows already. He knew biology was going to be an easy class. He already knew about most of the stuff in the class, so he was prepared to pass it with flying colors. So he walks into the class and takes a sit in the back of the classroom. The room has lab tables that sit three people. Itachi picks the back corner one.

The class is filling up with kids, but none of them sit by Itachi, which he is happy for. He hopes no one comes back here. He has had enough of people for one day, and he hadn't spoke to anyone, except his parents who nagged him on and on about doing good in school. He does well every year, and he hates that lecture.

Then a blond boy walks in and he takes a seat on the end of Itachi's lab table, which is fine. It leaves one seat empty between them. So then class starts and the teacher, Mrs. Yūgao Uzuki, begins to introduce herself and tell them random things about herself. Itachi doesn't care.

Then some guy walks in and says "I had went to the wrong classroom, sorry." He's tall and he's about five minutes late. He excuses his way to the back and picks the seat right next to Itachi. Itachi let out a silent sigh. He now had a neighbor.

Then Yūgao tells them to meet the people next to them because they will be your lab partners. Itachi could grunt. He hates working with other people, because usually he gets stuck with all of the work.

"Hi. I'm Deidara." The blonde on the end says. "I'm from the city and I just moved here this year, yeah. Also I love art, yeah" Itachi can already tell that verbal tick is about to be the most annoying thing he has ever heard.

"I'm Kisame." The blue guy says. He seems to have a nice smile. Then his smile turn into a toothy grin, which doesn't look bad on him. "I like to swim."

"I'm Itachi." Itachi said. "And I like to study." Itachi wants this day to be over.

Deidara raises his eyebrows. Wants the matter with this guy? Why does he seem so mad and who likes to study? Deidara wonders will he be a good group partner.

Kisame smiles lightly. He knew Itachi from junior high. He's smart and he was top of their class. He gets straight A's in everything. He is so glad he sat by him.

"So, yeah. Do you guys like art?" Deidara asks.

"Well I like paintings of the sea and boats." Kisame says. "Especially the ones my mother used to paint. She loved painting landscapes."

"Ah cool, yeah." Deidara smiles at Kisame. They turn to Itachi to see if he liked art, but he didn't say anything.

"I've seen a crow painting that looked nice." Itachi speaks slowly.

"Oh…" Deidara says. "That sounds nice, Itachi my man. So Kisame my man how often do you swim?"

"Well I swim at least once a day. I plan to swim after school, it calms my mind." Kisame says. Kisame especially loves the ocean, the breeze in his hair and on his skin. There's nothing like the salty water of the ocean, the fresh smell of sea salt dancing in his nostrils. Also Kisame can surf. Kisame loves to surf.

"I always wanted to learn how to swim, yeah." Deidara smiles. "I can barely float on my back."

"Well maybe one day you should come after school and I'll teach you." Kisame offers and the he turns to Itachi. "You should come too."

"I have no interest." Itachi would rather watch paint dry than deal with Kisame and Deidara in water.

"Come on it could be fun, yeah." Deidara says. "I mean we can bond as friends, yeah."

"I don't need to bond." Itachi corrects Deidara.

"Hey you two should come to the GSA meeting after school, yeah." Deidara says. "I'm going with my friend Konan, who's straight."

"Well have fun." Itachi says. "I have better things to do than sit in a meeting that won't help me get into college."

"Sounds fun." Kisame says. Kisame secretly has been struggling with his sexuality. He knows he likes guys, but he didn't want to admit it to anyone. Maybe being with other people like him will help him out a little. "You should come too, Itachi."

"Well I hope you two have great time." Itachi ignores Kisame's question.

"You need to lighten up, Itachi my man." Deidara says. "Live life a little."

"Whatever." The bell rung and Itachi is so glad to get away from Kisame and Deidara. He is headed to second hour, which is algebra, and he hopes there isn't any idiots in this class. He gets inside with two minutes to spare. Itachi gets the seat in the back by the window.

He hopes no one stupid sits next to him in this class. The class begins to fill up and people find their seat much more quickly. No one takes the seat next to Itachi, until Kisame comes in. He has a grin on his face as he takes a seat next to Itachi.

"So we meet again, Itachi." Kisame smiles.

"Sadly." Itachi face remains expressionless. Itachi turns his head to the front, but he keeps getting stares from Kisame. "May I help you?"

"No." Kisame turns back to the front. Kisame doesn't know what it is, but he finds Itachi to be really interesting. The way he talked or walked. There's something about Itachi.

"Hello. I am your teacher Mr. Kakashi Hatake, but you can just call me Kakashi." He says as he sits on the desk in front of the classroom. "So this is algebra and this can be the easiest class you'll take or the hardest, but that's all up to you."

"What up, Bitches!" Hidan burst into the classroom. The teacher turns to look at him in shock. Hidan takes the empty seat in front of Itachi. "So what were you talking about before I came in."

"That this will be the hardest class that you'll ever take, and my names Kakashi." Kakashi frowns. "But that's beside the point. Let's assign books today."

"Hoshigaki." Hidan turns around to look at Kisame. "Still blue as hell."

"Hidan. Hi." Kisame knew Hidan since elementary school. He's a loose cannon and he doesn't care about what comes out of his mouth.

"Hey fairy." Hidan says to the boy with the ponytail. "How are you?"

"That's not my name." Itachi says. Itachi knows who this boy is. His reputation is that he's been suspended more times than anyone, but somehow he keeps coming back. "I would like to be called Itachi, you simpleton."

"Ouch you don't have to be so damn mean, fuck face." Hidan says. "So this fuckin' class sucks, right Hoshigaki."

"I don't know we haven't started yet." Kisame points out.

"I know all I need to know." Hidan says. "I'd rather be up to my knees in some god damned cement than here in this fuckin' class."

"Hidan, don't you want to watch your mouth." Kakashi says. "I can hear you."

"Shit." Hidan growls. "Sorry, fuc… I mean what's your name again." Hidan says.

"It's alright, somehow I'm glad you don't know my name." Kakashi says.

Hidan rolls his eyes. "This is going to be a boring ass freshman year, right fairy."

"Die." Itachi glares daggers into Hidan's soul.

(BREAK)

 **So yeah that's chapter one for you guys. HATE LOVE LET ME KNOW! ;)**


End file.
